Chaos Idol!
by eastercat
Summary: What happens when Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Tails, Rouge, Shadow, Eggman and Metal Sonic make their own American Idol show? Who will you vote for to be the Chaos Idol Champion? My first sonic fanfic
1. Intro!

**I was bored and finally decided to make a sonic fanfic. This fanfic is to my friends in the SHX guild on neopets, who always kept my spirt up about sonic.**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer Time!

**This chapter's lucky disclaimer guest is…Sonic**

**Sonic:** I don't have time to do this! I have to defeat Eggman!

: Explosions could be heard outside:

**Me**: Just say the disclaimer.

**Sonic**:EastercatdoesnotownanythingthatisrelatedtotheSonicthehedgehogseriesandanythingrelatedtoAmericanIdol. Ok, Can I **now** beat Eggman?

:More explosions outside:

**Me:** You said that too fast. You need to do it again.

**Sonic**: But…

**Me**: NOW!

**Sonic**: Ok, ok. Eastercat does not own anything that is related to the Sonic the hedgehog series and anything related to American Idol. What's American Idol?

**Me:** Don't you have to defeat Eggman?

**Sonic:** Oh yeah… :Runs out the doorway:

* * *

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream and Cheese were just hanging out at Tail's house. Sonic was listening to "Escape from the City" on his ipod. Tails was in his workshop working on the Tornado. Cream and Amy were chatting with Cheese hovering above them. Knuckles was taking a nap on the couch. "Rolling around at the speed of sound," Sonic started singing out loud. "Got places to go, gotta follow my rainbow. Can't stick around, have to keep moving on, Guess what lies ahead, only one way to find out! Must keep on…."

"Sheesh, Sonic. Shut up! I'm trying to sleep." Knuckles woke up thanks to Sonic's singing. "It sounds like Eggman would be singing it."

"At least I could sing, unlike you." Sonic shot back

Knuckles stood up. "I could sing loads better than you."

"Yeah, right." Sonic rolled his eyes

While the old time rivals argued, Tails came from the garage with Quatro and Roxy right behind him. "Hey, you guys." The two tailed fox said. "Quatro came over to visit."

Quatro waved, "Hi! And what's with Sonic and Knuckles arguing?"

Amy answered, "Well, they're arguing about how well they sing. I think it's a waste of time especially since we all know that I could sing much better than both of them.

"You sound like Eggman when you sing, Amy." Sonic muttered.

"What did you just say?" Amy joined into the argument.

"Amy, Mr. Sonic, and Mr. Knuckles, I bet all of you can sing very well." Cream tried to stop the fight, but it didn't work.

"Hey! I got an idea to solve this argument." Tails exclaimed. "We could have a contest!"

Quatro agreed, "That's a great idea, Tails."

Tails started stating how the contest would work. "We'll have them all sing solos and 4 judges will determine who is the winner."

Cream had a sad face. "But that would make it unfair for only 4 people to determine who wins."

Quatro came up with the answer, "We could have the audience determine who's the best. We'll have the judges as a guide."

Tails added more ideas. "This will be even more fun if other people come and sing too. We could have them sign up. The prize will be a chaos emerald and the title of the greatest singer."

Cream jumped with excitement, "I wanna try! It sounds fun!"

They told their plan to the arguing trio and they agreed to the idea.

-----------------------------------------------

**At Eggman's secret base….**

Eggman was watching a computer screen. "Thanks to my spy robot bug, I know that their having a little contest." Eggman laughed. "Maybe I should try. What do you think, Metal Sonic?"

Metal Sonic agreed, "We'll beat Sonic and get the Chaos Emerald."

Up in the air duct, Rouge was spying on the evil and fat doctor. 'Hmm…' Rouge thought. 'Maybe I should try this contest out. I can't wait to get my prize.'

She flew out of Eggman's base and went to her club to tell Shadow about the contest.

* * *

**So that's the first chapter. You like it? Review and also check out my other stories. Note: They are based off Tales of Symphonia.**


	2. Amys, Knuckles, and Sonic's time to sing

Yes, I am still continuing after more than a2 months without updating. Thank you to everyone who reviewed.

* * *

**Replies to reviews:**

**sonicchica:** Thank you for being my first reviewer. I only read a little of the sonic comics, but I didlook at a lot of info about the Sonic x Mina couple.

**CHAOTIX EXTREMIST**: Thanks for reading. If you hate sonic so much you canvote for someone else when it's time.

**Blazer the hedgehog jed**i: I probably will let your character sing, but it may be like the last chapter when I let non-contestent people sing, like gueststars.

**amyrosefreak10:** Yes, I will keep writing!

**Marie the Hedgecat**: Yes, this will be great! Thankies for reviewing.

**Shere Twilight:**Ummm...I mean Shadow as in Shadow the Hedgehog.

**Shanequa:** Hehehe, thank you for reviewing. Like I said to amyrosefreak10, I will try to keep writing!

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer Time!**

**This chapter's lucky disclaimer guest is...Quatro.**

**Quatro**:. :Reads disclaimer on script: Holy! This is a pretty long disclaimer compared to other ones.

**Eastercat**: Don't worry about it and just say it.

**Quatro**: Eastercat does not own anything that is related to the Sonic the Hedgehog series, ideas from American Idol, and songs that are sang. But she does own Quatro the fox? HEY!

**Eastercat**: I made you so I own you. :Puts a collar and leash on Quatro:

**Quatro**: Now I know how Shadow feels that he was made/owned by Bla..

**Eastercat**:. :Hits Quatro on the head:

**Quatro**: OW! That hurt and what did you do that for:rubs head:

**Eastercat**: You're not allowed to tell any spoilers from games.

**Quatro**:. :Mumbles to self:

**Eastercat**: On with the competition..

* * *

"Hello everyone and welcome to our singing contest called, Chaos Idol!" Quatro was the hostess, since she didn't like herself singing. "Where your favorite characters sing their hearts out. Watchers will vote for their favorite singer every episode. In the next episode, the person with the least votes will be sent home. The person who is left will be crowned the best singer and given the Chaos Emerald as the prize." Quatro held up a sparkling red Chaos emerald in her hand. "Now it's time to meet our judges, Team Chaotix with Vector the crocodile, Charmy the bee, Espio the chameleon, and Mighty the armadillo."

The audience cheered, impatient for the first singer. Quatro introduced the first singer. "Now without further ado. Our randomly picked first singer will be… Amy Rose, singing 'Don't Cha' by the Pussycat Dolls"

The crowd cheered louder.

----------------------------------------------

**Backstage….**

Amy was nervous. 'Why am I so nervous? I shouldn't be. I know that I'll sing well.'

Quatro announced her name. The stage managers, Cheese and Roxy, pushed the shaking pink hedgehog to the side of the stage. Amy gulped, 'Ok, here I go!'

------------------------------------------------

Amy walked on to the stage and posters supporting Amy flashed among the audience. She grabbed the mike and the music started. The music soothed her nerves, as she started to sing.

"_Baby_

_Ladies_

_Fellas_

_Are you ready?_

_Lets dance_

_Baby (ooooh)_

_I know you like me (I know you like me)_

_I know you do (I know you do)_

_Thats why whenever I come around_

_Shes all over you (shes all over you)_

_I know you want it (I know you want it)_

_It's easy to see (it's easy to see)_

_And in the back of your mind_

_I know you should be fucking me (babe)_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?_

_Don't cha_

_Don't cha_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?_

_Don't cha_

_Don't cha….."_

-----------------------------------------------

**Backstage….**

Tails and Sonic were talking next to the food table. "Amy's pretty good, isn't she." Tails remarked. "I think she could even beat you."

"I'm not worried at all." Sonic had a confident face.

------------------------------------------------

**Back on the Stage…**

"_Don't cha." _Amy finished the song with the stage lights flashing, the crowd cheering, and some guy yelling, "You rock, Amy!".

Quatro walked on to the stage. "Good job, Amy! Now let's see what the judges have to say."

Charmy was the first judge to comment. "It was really great!"

Louder cheers from the crowd.

Mighty was next. "You seemed a bit nervous at the beginning, which made you have a shaky start. The rest of it was wonderful."

After Mighty was Vector. "I agree with Mighty about your start, but the rest blew me away."

Deafening cheers from the crowd.

Last, but not least, was Espio to comment. "I think you're beginning was bad and through the whole song you only got a bit better."

The audience booed at Espio's comment. Amy yelled, "WHAT?" She took out her Piko Piko hammer. "I can't believe you!"

Quatro stopped angry Amy. "Amy, you can't do anything to the judges, or else you'll be disqualified."

Amy put down her hammer. Quatro sighed in relief and continued the show. "Ok folks, give a round of applause for Amy Rose!"

The crowd cheered their heads off as Amy exited the stage and Quatro announced the next singer. "Now up next is Knuckles, singing 'Accidentally in Love' by Counting Crows."

Knuckles walked onto the stage. The crowd now flashed posters supporting Knux. The music started to play and the red echidna beat his head with the intro music.

"_So she said, "What's the problem, baby?"_

_What's the problem I don't know._

_Well, maybe I'm in love (love)_

_Think about it every time_

_I think about it _

_Can't stop thinking 'bout it_

_How much longer will it take to cure this?_

_Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if its love (love)_

_Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love _

_Come on, come on_

_Turn a little faster_

_Come on, come on _

_The world will follow after_

_Come on, come on _

Cause everybody's after love…" 

---------------------------------------------------------------

**Backstage….**

Amy sighed as she heard Knux sing. "That song reminds me of how I met Sonic." She drifted off to a love-sonic trance.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Knux finished with a bow and every one in the audience were cheering and a group of fan girls yelled, "We love you Knuckles!"

Quatro stepped on to the stage. "Great job, Knuckles! Now comments from our judges."

Vector started, "That was really great, I can't wait to hear more of your singing." The crowds continued cheering.

Charmy was next. "I disagree with Vector, you weren't great…You were totally awesome!" More cheers.

Mighty was next. "You did very well, it sounded like you were singing for someone really special."

The crowd went "ooooohhh…", some fan girls cried that Knuckles was taken, and Knux blushed a bit.

Last, but still not least was Espio, "Lucky, I'm not that 'special' person, 'cause I'll be throwing up right now."

The crowd booed in disagreement and Knux got pretty mad.

Before any trouble could start, Quatro stepped in. "Ok, thank you judges for your supporting comments. Knuckles, go back stage and cool off. You did a very good job."

Knuckles walked off stage as Quatro announced the next singer "Next to take the stage is everyone's favorite blue hedgehog, Sonic! Who will sing 'One More Time' by Draft Punk"

Sonic spin dashed out, he bounced off some walls, circled Quatro and the judges 3 times and did a jump-flip, landing perfectly on the stage. ("Show off. Doing a fancy entrance." Knuckles muttered.) The crowd was cheering like mad, as the intro music played and Sonic started to sing.

One more time  
We're gonna celebrate  
Oh yeah, alright  
Don't stop the dancin'  
One more time  
We're gonna celebrate  
Oh yeah, alright  
Don't stop the dancin'  
One more time  
We're gonna celebrate  
Oh yeah, alright  
Don't stop the dancin'  
One more time  
We're gonna celebrate  
Oh yeah  
One more time

One more time  
I'm just feelin' celebration tonight  
Celebrate

No, we don't stop  
You can't stop  
We're gonna celebrate  
One more time  
One more time  
One more time a celebration  
You know I'm gonna do it alright  
Tonight  
Hey, just feelin'

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

**Backstage….**

Cream was worried. She felt really nervous about singing soon. More nervous than when Amy came up to sing. Cheese was too busy with Roxy trying to do stage manager stuff to help her. Cream decided that she would not sing because of her nervousness. The tan rabbit got up from her chair and slowly walked towards the Stage Managers to tell them that she was going to quit, when she bumped in to Tails. "Oof…Oh, Hi Cream. How are you doing?"

Cream looked at the ground. "I'm nervous. I don't think I can sing."

Tails put an assuring hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about it. You should do what I do. Always believe in yourself that you can do anything. Even if you fail, you can try again.

Cream started tearing a bit. "Thank you, Tails for telling me that."

The two tailed fox held out a tissue to the young rabbit. "No sweat. Just dry your tears and get ready for your turn." Tails smiled and Cream smiled back.

---------------------------------------------------------------

…..Music's coming feelin' so free  
We're gonna celebrate  
Celebrate and dance of free  
One more time…

Sonic finished with the crowd going ballistic. Quatro came back up to the stage. "Thank you so much Sonic for your wonderful singing. Now for the judges to say their comments."

"Your entrance was not really needed to impress me" Mighty started. "Because your singing would still be great without it!"

Charmy was next. "I love that song, it almost sounded better than the original."

"Really awesome job!" Vector said with a smile. "You really should be celebrating tonight with that singing."

Last, of course, was Espio. "I guess it was okay, but I never really like that song because most of the lyrics just repeat themselves. Oh and that entrance was not that great."

Sonic kept his cool, while some Sonic fans, in the crowd, seemed to look like they were going to kill Espio.

"Thank you judges!" Quatro announced "Now we are going to take a commercial break, so don't go away."

* * *

So how did you like it? Yes, Espio is the next Simon (no one kill me for that). The next update will be slow still so sorry for that too. Next singers will be Tails, Rouge, and Cream. (Im having trouble which song for Rouge and Cream to sing. Any suggestions? The songs must work with them.) 


End file.
